Confusion on the Internet
by KyosKitten
Summary: Tohru got a new laptop from Shigure in his attempt to bring her and Kyou closer together. Kyou doesn't realize that the Tohru he's met online is actually the one living under the same roof! It's confusion on the internet! Please Review! COMPLETE
1. KyosKitten?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets...::crys:: But I really wish I did!!  
  
Tohru Honda signed onto the new laptop Shigure had given her for her birthday. She couldn't believe that he had got her this, they were very expensive after all. She almost refused but then he made a face like he was hurt when she wouldn't take it so, she did. She just couldn't believe he'd gotten her a laptop, she'd never been one to go on the computer much. Now here she was, in her room, sitting on her bed, with the laptop open and on in front of her. She was starring at a screen that said PLEASE REGISTER YOUR SCREEN NAME!. "What should my name be.." she wondered to herself out loud. Then she typed in ShiguresLilFlower. She thought it was cute and smiled, he had gotten her the laptop after all. She frowned, thinking of something else. "_If Yuki or Kyou ever saw my screen name they'd probably murder him.._" She deleted ShiguresLilFlower and typed in another. Yuki'sPrincess. She thought about it for a minute, then decided to delete that one too. This time for two reasons: if the Yuki fan club ever found out about her screen name they'd go ballistic and then she didn't feel comfortable with it. She leaned back on her bed, starring at the ceiling and the designs she had taped up there. She had a dog, a rat, a boar, a cow, a lamb, a tiger, a monkey, a snake, a dragon, a rabbit, and a cat. She blinked. A cat. She smiled and sat up as the perfect screen name crossed her mind. She typed it in and hit enter. She was now registered. She smiled and signed on, wondering who she could talk to as she filled out her directory information and her profile.  
  
Kyo walked downstairs from his room and into Shigure's study. The damn dog should let everyone use the computer, instead of keeping it for himself to write his stupid ecchi novels. The stupid pervert. He sat down in front of the computer and turned it on, waiting for it to load. He leaned back in his chair, his thoughts drifting to Tohru's small party they held for her just a couple hours earlier.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tohru had opened the present from him and he saw her face light up with a smile. She pulled the cat pillow out of the wrapping paper and held it close to her. "Kyo! I love it, thank you so much!" she said to him brightly. She looked so happy, he couldn't help but give her a loving smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said, "Happy birthday."  
  
She smiled at him again, "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Tohru, I was wondering, could I have a word with you in the kitchen?" Shigure stood up, waiting for her to follow. She nodded and set the pillow down while she followed the dog into the kitchen. Kyo felt his hand curl into a fist. If that damn dog did anything perverted to her he'd kill him.  
  
They had waited a couple minutes and then Tohru had walked back out of the kitchen carrying what looked like a fairly weighty box. He stood up, "Hey, Tohru, what is that?"  
  
She stopped walking and smiled, "oh, this is my present from Shigure. He wanted to give it to me in private"  
  
"Oh, well, what is it?" I asked her.  
  
She looked to the side, "oh..um, Shigure asked me not to tell anyone." And then she ran up to her room.  
  
End flashback  
  
He wondered what she had in that box...he scowled, if that damn Shigure had given her some nasty outfit to wear while she cleaned the house he was seriously gonna murder him! He sighed and leaned up, noticing the computer had loaded. He typed in his screen name: KittyCat Kyo. He smirked as he signed on. Tohru would probably think it was cute.  
  
He looked at his BuddyList when it loaded. No one was online. He really wanted to just chat with someone. He scanned the directory for some names. No one sounded very interesting. Except one name that caught his eye. Tohru Honda? "_How weird...this is the only computer in the house, I've never seen her on it. And it says she's online too..."_ He double clicked on the screen name and a blush rose to his cheeks. Her screen name was KyosKitten? He decided he would IM her. But...it wasn't possible that was was Tohru...  
  
**Kittycat Kyo: So, I'm supposed to believe you're Tohru? And...my kitten?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you guys think?? Lemmie know, I'll update with 10 reviews!


	2. KittyCatKyo?

Here it is! Confusion on the Internet chapter 2! Hope you all ENJOY and thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming, and you'll get your updated chapters faster!! Oh..yeah...no, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters x.x Must I always repeat it!!  
  
Tohru was typing away on her computer trying to write a paper for her homework when suddenly an IM popped up on her screen and forced her to stop. She looked at it and blinked. Who was KittyCat Kyo?  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: So, I'm supposed to believe you're Tohru? And you're my..._kitten_?**  
  
She looked around her room. For what? She didn't know. But this guy knew her name...  
  
**KyosKitten: um..uh, yes, I'm Tohru.  
  
KittyCat Kyo: You can't be Tohru. There's only one computer in the house and I'm on it.**  
  
Wait a minute. KittyCat..._Kyo_? It suddenly dawned on her. This was Kyo, he was downstairs in Shigure's study. He didn't know about her laptop either. She smiled, deciding to pretend she was still another Tohru. Maybe this would be the way she could tell Kyo how much she...um...well...  
  
**KyosKitten: ah, I'm so confused. I'm right here but you say I'm there and...ah Wait. I have a question: Are you Kyo?  
  
KittyCat Kyo: Ah! You know my name?!...Hey, is this Kagura?  
  
**Tohru smiled to herself.  
  
**KyosKitten: um..uh..no...this is Tohru x.x**  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: ah...she'd probably find a way to punch the living daylights out of my over the computer. Wait! Is this Momiji? Cuz I swear, this isn't funny!  
  
KyosKitten: x.x I'm sorry, I really am Tohru Honda.  
  
KittyCat Kyo: ..Don't apologize for being yourself.**  
  
Kyo waited for her response. This couldn't be Tohru. She was upstairs in her room, and this was the only computer in the house. He looked out the open doors and saw Yuki and Shigure sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked back to the computer screen and saw that the IM was flashing.  
  
**KyosKitten: I'm sorry  
  
KittyCat Kyo: Stop apologizing! Geez, you really are like my Tohru.  
  
KyosKitten: ::blushes:: um..your Tohru?  
  
KittyCat Kyo: ::blushes:: I mean uh...it's not like that!! I just, I have a theory goin' that's all!!  
  
KyosKitten: Theory?**  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: well, uh, it's really stupid but it's all I got right now. Well...ah...what if it's like the twilight zone or something'? And you're from another dimension or something' like that.**  
  
Tohru smiled and giggled to herself.  
  
**KyosKitten: um...I'm pretty sure I'm from this dimension...**  
  
Shigure got up off the couch. He suddenly felt inspired and needed to write. He walked into his study and stopped when he saw that Kyo was on the computer. He slipped out of the room quietly and hid behind the door, watching him. He smiled and wondered if his little plan was working.  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: well...maybe there are two Tohrus? But...wait...you knew my name so, maybe are there two Kyos too?  
  
KyosKitten: Um...I don't know, maybe.**  
  
Shigure decided to step in. He really was feeling inspired. He walked in and over to the computer. "Well, well, KyosKitten? Who might that be?" He held back a smile, he knew who it was, and was astonished she picked that as a screen name.  
  
Kyo turned his head and saw Shigure then turned back to the screen, "She says her name's Tohru Honda. But that's impossible since Tohru's upstairs and this is the only computer in the house."  
  
Shigure couldn't help but smile now. "Tohru eh? Well, you never know. It could be her. Anyway Kyo, I need to use my computer. I'm feeling inspired!"  
  
Kyo turned to look at him again "yeah yeah, I'll be off in a few minutes." He turned back to the screen and started typing.  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: Hey, I gotta go, Shigure wants to write. I'm using his computer.  
  
KyosKitten: I know a Shigure too. Shigure Sohma. Is that who you're talking about?**  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: um...yeah...that..that is. But uh...ah dammit, now I'm confused! But I'm sorry, I have to go. Can I put you on my buddy list?"  
  
KyosKitten: Yes, if I can put you on mine.  
  
KittyCat Kyo: Deal. Bye Tohru.  
  
KyosKitten: Bye Kyo.  
  
KyosKitten has Signed Off.  
  
KittyCat Kyo has Signed Off**  
  
Kyo turned the swivel chair around and stared at Shigure. "There happy you stupid dog?"  
  
Shigure started balancing a pen on his lip "Actually no, you're still in my chair."  
  
He stood up from the chair and walked out of the room and headed up to the roof.  
  
Tohru signed off and closed her laptop. She really didn't want to keep anything from Kyo but this might be the only way for her to get to tell him how she really feels. She'd come clean soon. As for now though, she closed her laptop and opened the top drawer of her nightstand and she put it inside. She closed the drawer and smiled, then she saw the picture of her mother.  
She took it off the stand and smiled at it more. "Mom, I think this is such a good thing for Kyo and I. We're so close as it is but...to be even closer. It would make me so happy. Mom, I wish you could be here but I see now that sometimes bad things have to happen to bring out the good. I know now that your accident was so terrible mom, so I must get something good in return and I think that it's living here with the Sohma's. Thank you mom."  
  
She smiled warmly and set the picture back down on the nightstand. She stood up and walked downstairs. She had heard Kyo climbing up to the roof, and she thought it might be nice to go and talk to him. Face to face instead of screen to screen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for now! Sorry to raise the bar, but 15 reviews this time please and you wonderful Kyoru fans will get the next chapters you need! (I got 12 before lol, so 15 shouldn't be too hard)  
  
Nightfall2525: You'll have to keep reading!   
  
Kuro-kairi: Cliffys make it fun!   
  
Kai/Ray: Thanks! Keep reviewing and you'll get your chapter!   
  
Darkness Sweetheart 2000: Thanks! I'll update when I get the number of reviews I need.   
  
Stalker: My brother got a laptop That's where I got the idea to give Tohru one. Wish it was mine though, too   
  
Veronica: Thank you! I had this chapter typed in advance, the next might take a little longer but I'll keep workin' on it!  
  
Aiko: Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible, when I get the reviews   
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Hehe, I know what Kyoru is But thanks! Yes! Go Kyoru! Woot!   
  
LilChibi: Thanks! I'll keep workin' on it   
  
Lynsey: Keep reading! Everything'll all come together   
  
Raha: Thanks! I thought it was a nice idea.  
  
: Thanks! I will!


	3. Sick!

Here it is! Confusion on the Internet chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Kyo sat on the roof starring at the stars. The sun had set a couple hours beforehand, so there were plenty out to admire. He loved looking at the stars, it reminded him of his time with Sensei. He smirked, remembering the training and laid back, the roof tiles shifting some under his weight.  
  
His thoughts drifted to the computer and that...KyosKitten girl who claimed she was Tohru. He was getting very, very confused. Especially since she knew his name, and said she had known a Shigure too. It seemed crazy that there was another Tohru! And another him...and...Shigure.  
  
He turned his head to the ladder as he heard someone coming up. It was most likely Tohru. Maybe he could talk to her about this whole situation now...  
  
Tohru climbed up the ladder and reached the top of the roof to find Kyo looking towards her. She smiled; he had probably heard her coming. "Hi there Kyo! I had a feeling I'd find you up here." She walked over to him carefully and took a seat next to him on the cold roof tiles.  
  
He turned to her and gave her one of those smiles that amazingly, only she could bring out. "Yeah, I guess this kind of has become my spot..." he trailed off, looking down.  
  
Tohru looked a little flustered and worried, "Oh! Kyo, is something wrong? What is it? Is there anything I can do??"  
  
He smiled. Typical Tohru. "Nah it's just, I had a question. That's all."  
  
She blinked, "A question?"  
  
He nodded, "yeah, um, is there another one of you...or um...somethin'?"  
  
She forced her laughter back, "A-another one of me? I'm uh, I'm pretty sure I'm the only Tohru Honda." She smiled, "Why do you ask?"  
  
He shook his head, "never mind, it was a stupid question. Just forget about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He smiled and leaned up, "Hey, Tohru...um...I was wondering, do you want me to go with you to the store tomorrow, after school?"  
  
She smiled brightly, "Oh, Kyo, I love that! That's so nice of you!"  
  
He shrugged, smiling, "Don't worry about it." He stood up and stretched, "You wanna go back inside?"  
  
Tohru nodded and stood up slowly. She never was very good at walking around on the roof. It was probably the fact that it was slanted...Kyo took her hand, noticing her stumble slightly when she stood up. She looked down at their hands and blushed slightly. He noticed and his face turned red too, "D-don't get the wrong idea or anythin'! I just don't want you to fall and die or somethin'.." she smiled and nodded, blushing still, as Kyo tugged her over to the ladder.  
  
He let go of her hand. "Here, lemmie go first, I don't really trust this ladder anymore...it's getting' a little worn out from being used all the time"  
  
"Okay" she nodded and let him go down first. She followed and about halfway down she missed the next rung, and went tumbling down the ladder.  
  
"Hey! Watch out!" Kyo caught her just as she fell into his arms. Then there was an orange poof and she was sitting on the ground with an orange cat, and Kyo's clothes next to her.  
  
"Kyo! I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's all right, it's not that big of a deal." He looked up at her, "You're not hurt or anything are you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, I'm fine."  
  
"Good, then lets go inside. I really don't wanna transform back out here." He took his clothes in his mouth and walked inside with Tohru walking next to him.  
  
Shigure noticed Kyo and Tohru walk inside. He smirked when he saw Kyo as a cat, "My my my, what had happened here? Tohru and Kyo? Hmm?"  
  
Kyo growled low, "You damn dog! You better shut the hell up before I pound your face in!" POOF.  
  
"Ah!" Tohru covered her eyes while Kyo quickly put his clothes back on and the cloud of smoke disappeared.  
  
"Kyo, now, now, don't show Tohru things she isn't ready to see" Shigure said with a smirk.  
  
"Damn you! Shut the hell up! I'm going to bed!" he ran upstairs.  
  
Shigure smiled and walked into his study while Tohru smiled to herself and walked upstairs to go to bed as well.  
  
The next morning she woke up feeling sick and tired. Someone knocked on her door lightly. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it to let the person in. It was Kyo. "Hey, we're ready to go to school. Aren't you ready yet?"  
  
Tohru stood at the door in her pajamas, "oh! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I woke up so late and then I didn't even make you all breakfast and I can't believe I did that and-"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, would ya? It's all right, we're not gonna rely on you every mornin'. Just be ready in a few minutes." He turned to leave then stopped when he noticed that she was pretty pale. He turned back, putting his hand to her forehead. Dammit...the girl was sick again! "Forget about school, you're not going when you're sick"  
  
She looked flushed, "B-but mom-!"  
  
He cut her off "Your mom would want you to get better so just stay home, get some rest and we'll be back later." He turned his head to the side, a small blush on his face, "I..I don't want you to be sick either so, so get better, all right?"  
  
Tohru noticed the blush and smiled, nodding her head. "Okay Kyo. I will."  
  
He nodded and then walked downstairs. Tohru could hear him bickering with Yuki on the way out the door. She smiled and then closed the door and walked back to her bed. She sat down and opened her nightstand drawer, pulling out the laptop and setting it down on her bed. She opened it up and turned it on.  
  
Kyo walked to school with Yuki, the two of them fighting the whole way as usual.  
  
"You stupid cat, it's probably all your fault Miss Honda's sick today. You let her just stay out there on the roof with you when it's winter and she didn't even have a jacket on!"  
  
Kyo growled, "Shut the hell up! I was the one that said we should go inside anyway! It wasn't my fault that she's sick!" and yes, it continued all the way to school. As usual.  
  
They walked to their class and sat across the room from each other. The teacher walked in as the bell rang. Students ran to their seats as the teacher took role. She smiled and sat her clipboard down on her desk when she finished; "We'll be going to the computer lab today."  
  
There you go! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys have no idea how happy I get when I read them! Thank you all SO much!  
  
Sensei Tora-san: Thanks so much! I will!  
  
Nightfall2525: I love IM talk too! I dunno about putting in Ayame and Hatori but I can try. I don't know where they'd fit in but I'll try.  
  
Elriel: Don't you love it when he does that, and she's just oblivious to it?  
  
Kai/Ray: Thanks so much! I'll keep updating if you'll keep reviewing!  
  
Daine-WildMage: Thanks! And I know what you mean about Tohru needing to be more subtle, I can see it when I write. It's just hard since she knows it's Kyo and someone's gotta push this story in a certain direction ::COUGHkyoruCOUGH::  
  
DemonGirl: One chapter coming right up  
  
Da-Chan: Thanks so much!!  
  
Spiritual Destiny: Thanks so much! I feel special now hehe  
  
Eun-Jung: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Cheerful-Pinkstar: Thankies!! I will!!  
  
Evil-Pillow: updated! lol, I hope it's worthy!!  
  
Momiji-Lover: I'm working on chapter 4 right now!  
  
Lynsey: Thanks so much! I thought it was a good idea  
  
Anna: I wrote it! And I'm working on chapter 4!...don't hurt me .o  
  
Merina-Anime Lover: Updating soon!! Thanks so much for the reviews!  
  
Darkness Sweetheart 2000: Thanks, I think they're better too. Go Kyoru!! Lol yay!!  
  
Sumi101: Thanks! I like the idea too lol 


	4. Computer Lab

**Thank you so much to everyone that's reading and reviewing my story! I'm so happy! I'm so sorry if this chapter took a while, I had brain fog lol But here it is! So enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today we're going to go to the computer lab." The teacher said, smiling at her students. She picked up a class set of assignment sheets off her desk and began passing them out. "Now, this is a very simple assignment. We're going to go to the school website and..." she continues giving her directions as she passed out the papers. When she finished she stood in front of the room and finished her directions. Then she gestured for the class to follow her out the door to the computer lab.  
  
Kyo stood from his seat and trailed behind the class, following them to the computer lab with his hands in his pockets. He walked into the computer lab and...crap...the only computer available was right in front of that damn rat...He walked over to Uo, "Hey, you mind trading computers with me?".  
  
She looked up at him, "What, you're too sissy to sit in front of your cousin?"  
  
He growled low and decided to ignore the stupid bickering that would go on between them and he walked over to the computer in front of Yuki and took his seat. At least with this huge crappy monitor in the way he couldn't see anything but the top of Yuki's head.  
  
He put his assignment paper on the desk beside the mouse and clicked the log on button. He logged onto the school's desktop and clicked on "Internet Explorer". He did everything in the directions and started looking at the first question on his assignment paper. _Okay..._He looked back to the screen and found the answer, then wrote it down in the blank. It was basically like finding the answers for an assignment sheet in a textbook, just they were on a computer now. This back and fourth pattern of looking at the questions and then finding the answers continued until he finished the easy 30 questions  
  
He leaned back in his chair. What was he supposed to do now? He raised his hand when he saw his teacher and she walked over to him, "yes, Mr. Sohma, is there a problem?" she asked.  
  
He put his hand down, "I'm done."  
  
She gave him a suspicious look, "You can't be done, we've only been in class for 10 minutes and there were 30 questions. You can't possibly be done."  
  
He shrugged, "I'm a fast reader."  
  
He held out her hand for the paper, "let me see."  
  
He handed her the paper and she looked it over, checking each question and answer before she finally gave it back to him. "Okay, do whatever you want to then. I have nothing more to give you."  
  
He turned back to the computer screen as she walked away to go help other students and he decided to see if anyone was online. He went to and clicked on AIM Express. The stupid school never lets them download anything like AIM or something...He doubled clicked the box, typed in his screen name, KittyCat Kyo, and hit the sign on button. He waited a few seconds while his buddy list loaded and saw a couple people online. Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, and then..."Tohru" he said aloud.  
  
Yuki looked to the side of his computer at Kyo, "Tohru? She's at home you stupid cat."  
  
Kyo looked to the side as well, so he could talk to Yuki, "Ya, I know that ya damn rat! Just shut up and leave me alone!"  
  
Yuki shook his head and turned back to the screen. He had finished too and decided to just chat with some random people. It was nice to talk to people who had actually never seen him before, that way they didn't go completely crazy about him. He signed onto his screen name with AIM Express. RatOfTheZodiac. He looked through the directories and started talking with various people that sounded interesting enough.  
  
**RatOfTheZodiac: Hello?  
**  
**LittleSenshi12078: Hey, what' up? Are you hot?**  
  
He hit the block button. He hated people that that...He looked a little more and found KyosKitten. Kyos...? Kitten...? He instant messaged her.  
  
**RatOfTheZodiac: Hello**  
  
Tohru was sitting on her bed reading a book. Her laptop was on and open, she was waiting for random people to IM her, and wondering if Kyo would IM her again. Then she heard the alert bell and looked at her laptop. And her eyes widened. How did this keep happening to her? Now it was Yuki that was instant messaging her??  
  
**RatOfTheZodiac: Hello  
  
KyosKitten: Hello...um..Yuki, right? You are Yuki, aren't you?**  
  
His eyes widened. How did this person know his screen name? The only people that knew were members of his family. He started typing again.  
  
**RatOfTheZodiac: Do I know you?  
**  
**KyosKitten: Um, well...yes, you know me. B-but maybe you should ask Kyo who I am or something, and he can give you his theory.**  
  
He blinked, confused, she knew who Kyo was too? Who was this girl? He looked from the side of the computer at Kyo, "Kyo, who's KyosKitten?"  
  
Kyo looked at Yuki, "Ya, she's uh...Tohru. B-but not our Tohru, cuz, I met her last night when Tohru was upstairs and I was on the computer."  
  
Yuki raised his eyebrow, asking the other question, "and you're Theory would be..?"  
  
Kyo glared, "It's just a stupid twilight zone theory or somethin'." He saw Yuki stifle a laugh and then he glare, "Shut the hell up!" and he turned back to his computer. If Yuki was talking to her, then he was going to too. He clicked on her name and sent her an IM.  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: Hey Tohru.**

****

****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**There you have it! Chapter 4! I can't thank you enough for the reviews!! But here, I'll try. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!! Now I'll get started on chapter 5 for you guys, but remember, at least 15 reviews please! Although more are appreciated. Hehe.  
  
Megan: Your wish was granted! It was my original plan anyway hehe  
  
Daine-WildMage: There you go, sorry for no IM-ing in the last chappie, but now you've got more! Lol  
  
Cheerful-Pinkstar: Thanks so much!  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: My teacher always lets me do whatever when I finish, lol, so I made him finish early.  
  
DarknessSweetheart2000: Thanks so much! I feel special that you're impressed lol  
  
FruitsBasketCase: Don't worry, I just haven't been reading a lot lately. I'll review you soon though hehe and thanks!  
  
Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan: Don't worry, it's counted as two lol. And of course you can be my No. 1 fan! Lol  
  
Eun-Jung: Thanks! I do try to write as fast as I can to please the fans! Lol  
  
Kai/Ray: hehe, thanks so much!  
  
Lace: It's hard for me to write long chapters, especially when I leave cliffys. But I'll try.  
  
Aznfangurl16: Here's your update! And thanks!  
  
The Kid Who Didn't Sign Up: hehe Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and yeah, try to type fast to please the Kyoru fans! Lol  
  
Riceball: That was the plan! Lol  
  
DemonGirl: Thanks, and here's your chapter! **


	5. Chat Rooms

**_Oh my goodness, I am SO VERY SORRY that I haven't updated. I had a TERRIBLE case of writer's block! I'm so sorry! ::cries all dramatic like:: Please forgive me!!_**

--------------------------------

**KittyCat Kyo: Hey Tohru  
**

-----------------------------

Tohru had been happily chatting with Yuki when suddenly Kyo had instant messaged her. She smiled happily and typed back:  
  
**KyosKitten: Hi Kyo! I'm so happy I get to talk to you again!  
  
KittyCat Kyo: yeah, me too. But uh, I hear you're talking to Yuki right now?  
  
KyosKitten: Yeah, I am. Oh here, I have an idea!**  
  
Tohru smiled to herself as she clicked on the chat invitation button and sent Yuki and Kyo a chat invite.  
  
**You Have Now Entered Chat Room Zodiac Fan Club**  
  
**KyosKitten: Yay! Now we're all in the chat together!  
  
KittyCat Kyo: You mean that damn rat is here!  
  
RatOfTheZodiac: Shut up you stupid cat, of course I'm here.**  
  
Kyo looked over his computer and glared at Yuki. Damn it. The stupid rat was taking away his Internet time with Tohru...and even if she wasn't Tohru, it was nice talking to her but...Damn it, he was ruining it!  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: Damn it! Tohru, I don't know if I can stay in here.  
  
KyosKitten: Oh, Kyo, please stay!  
  
RatOfTheZodiac: ...  
**  
Yuki glared at his computer screen. What a mess, he was having a great time talking to her and then the stupid cat showed up. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and thought for a minute as the teacher walked by.  
  
"Mr. Sohma, I do not find it suitable to be in a chat room during school hours, even if you have finished all your work."  
  
He sat up and looked at her, "You're right, I'm so sorry. I'll leave immediately."  
  
She nodded and walked away to check on other students. Yuki sighed and turned his attention back to the computer screen.  
  
**RatOfTheZodiac: Miss Honda, I'm sorry. I have to leave the chat room and sign off.  
  
KyosKitten: Aw, really?  
  
RatOfTheZodiac: Yes, I'm sorry. I hope I get to talk to you again.  
  
KyosKitten: I'm sure you will.  
  
RatOfTheZodiac Has Signed Off**  
  
Kyo smirked. The teacher had caught Yuki. What a wonderful day.  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: I guess it's just you and me now.  
  
KyosKitten: yeah, that's all right. I don't like it when you two fight anyway.  
  
KittyCat Kyo: Hey Tohru...can I ask you something?  
  
KyosKitten: Well sure Kyo.**  
  
He took a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was going to do this. He typed out "Would you...meet me somewhere..?". His index finger lingered over the enter button...  
  
"Kyo Sohma, I already told your cousin chat rooms are not allowed during school hours, exit it now."  
  
He jumped slightly when the teacher walked by, and his finger hit the button.  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: Would you...meet me somewhere?**  
  
Kyo turned around and glared at the teacher, oh how he wanted to beat the crap out of her right then and there. He wasn't really going to ask it!  
  
"Mr. Sohma, sign off the internet."  
  
He growled as he turned back to the computer and the teacher walked away. A few more minutes online couldn't hurt. He looked to the screen and saw that she hadn't replied yet. Come on Tohru, I need an answer soon.  
  
Tohru sat on her bed starring at the screen. She didn't want him to find out it was actually her until she got to...tell him how she...felt. She bit her lip, she didn't want to make him mad though. And she didn't want him to think that she didn't want to see him. But..  
  
**KyosKitten: Well, I'm sick right now. But...maybe when I get better?**  
  
He read her reply and felt a breath escape his lungs. He wanted to meet her but...He felt like it wasn't time yet either. He was actually glad.  
  
**KittyCat Kyo: Well, that's okay. Some other time will be perfect. But Tohru, I have to go now. I'm sorry, my teacher's kicking me off the internet.**  
  
**KyosKitten: Oh, that's okay. I'll talk to you later then.  
  
KittyCat Kyo: Definitely. Bye Tohru.  
  
KyosKitten: Bye Kyo.  
  
KittyCat Kyo Has Signed Off.  
  
KyosKitten Has Signed Off**  
  
"Okay class, time to go back." The teacher walked to the door just as Kyo signed off completely. He stood up reluctantly and walked to the door, standing by...ugh...Yuki.  
  
"I can't believe you" Yuki said under his breath, not looking at him.  
  
"What.." Kyo asked quietly.  
  
"That's obviously Miss Honda. I can't believe you, alternate universe? Oh please, Kyo, really." Yuki scoffed at him.  
  
Kyo gritted his teeth as they entered the classroom. Yuki didn't understand, he wasn't online last night. She was there! Online! And he was on the computer! And it was the only computer in the house!  
  
He walked over to his seat by the window and sat down, grumbling silently. He'd just talk to Tohru about it when he got home..  
  
The rest of the day seemed to take forever. He just wanted to get home to talk to Tohru. It was constantly on his mind now. Was she online somehow when he was? It didn't seem possible, she didn't have anything that she could talk to other people on...right?  
  
He stared at the clock. Online 5 more minutes left. Those 5 minutes would seem like an eternity. He knew it.  
  
_RIIIIIING_  
  
Okay, maybe not.  
  
He jumped up from his seat, grabbed his bag, and took off running home. It took his about 10 minutes to get back. He walked through the front slider and took off his shoes. Shigure walked into the main room smiling at him "Ah, Kyo, did you have a good day?"  
  
Kyo ignored him and ran upstairs to Tohru's room.  
  
Shigure watched him go, "why yes Shigure, I had a wonderful day thanks for asking." He turned around and walked into his study smiling.  
  
Tohru was sitting in her room with her laptop on her bed, looking at some Sailor Moon sites. It was just so amazing to her house those girls could run around and fight in those high heels! She couldn't even walk in them!  
  
She heard a knock at her door and looked up quickly, "Tohru, can I come in? it's Kyo." She heard him say, his voice muffled from the door.  
  
"Um yeah..j-just give me a minute!" She quickly closed her laptop and shoved it carelessly in the top drawer of her nightstand. She got into her bed and picked up a book that was laying beside her. She pulled the covers up and smiled at the door, "Okay, come in."  
  
Kyo opened the door and walked in smiling at her, "Hey, you feeling any better?"  
  
She shrugged, "I guess. I don't think I was too sick to begin with but you know what they say 'Nip it in the bud'" She smiled.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her again. He walked in more and took a seat on the edge of her bed. He looked down at the floor, he wanted to ask her but he just didn't know if he had the courage right now. What if it really was her? Then it would all be fine, but if it wasn't, how would she feel about it? Knowing there were two of her somewhere?  
  
Then he spotted the cord leading into her nightstand.

-----------------------------------------

**_I am SO SORRY that it took me so long! I had Driver's ED and then Wrtier's Block. Dang, so sorry i took such a long time._**

****

**Riceball: I'm sorry, I don't know if I'll put Momiji in or not. it depends on if he'll fit somewhere in the story. Thank you for reviewing though**

****

**HimitsuHikari: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!**

****

**Sodasgirl678: lol, thanks but even if you sent me a ton of reviews, I'd still only count it as one. But thanks! I'm so glad you like the story!**

****

**lazy to sign up: Thanks! I think I'll do that lol**

****

**GlassRose2000: Thanks a lot! Sorry it ended but I gave you a chapter 5! lol **

****

**krenya-alenak: I didn't even think about the rating, I think it's okay, but would you suggest something else?**

****

**lunaflower: Thanks, sorry i took so long **

****

**Daine-Wildmage: Thanks! I'll keep writing!**

****

**Raine189: Hmm, I don't know if I'll put Kagura in but I'll think about it.**

****

**lynsey: Hmm ::grinz:: Thanks for reviewing!**

****

**Aiko: They know how to use the internet, it's just like...a web..text..book..thing. I dunno, my teacher did it a lot this year it was stupid but hey, it gives them reason to go on a computer lol.**

****

**sabriLVSanime: Thanks and here you go!**

****

**kuro-kairi: lol, I usually stop writing too. but I'm really trying on this one!**

****

**Sumi101: yes, it is still Kyo/Tohru. No way will I write a Yuki/Tohru! lol...well...maybe, but this isn't it! lol**

****

**Rahuru-Haru4ever: Hmm, I think I'll do just that! lol**

****

**The Kid who didn't sighn up: Thanks!**

****

**Darkness Sweetheart2000: Thanks so much. I'm so sorry I took so long!**

****

**evil-pillow: Thanks, So sorry about taking so long!**

****

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: ooh wow, my teacher wasn't nice. lol, nope, he was SO conceited with himself and his basketball games. he didn't care what we did.**

****

**FruitsBasketcase: Thanks a lot, I'm happy to know others don't care for long chapters either. I'm so sorry this one was late though!**

****

**Cor-chan: Thanks!I'm glad you like it!**

****

**Sensei Tora-san: I'm happy you could see what was going to happen. Cuz I couldn't stupid writer's block lol**

****

**cheerful-pinkstar: Thank you!**

****

**Demon Girl: One chapter, coming up!**

****

**GirlWaterShaman : I did my best! lol**

****

**Da-Chan: hehe, I put in a little more IMing, thanks for reviewing!**

****

**Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan: Thanks to both of you! So very much!**

****

**Kai/Ray: Fantastic huh? Thanks so much, I'm so glad you like it!**


	6. The Cord

**Woo! The writer's block is fading!! Kind of…I don't really know where to go after this chapter, but I'll think of something! You can count on it! Thank you all so much for reviewing, I'm so glad you like the way I thank you. Lol, makes me happy. Anyway! Enough of my talking, on with the story!**

------------------------------------------

Tohru looked at Kyo's eyes, they seemed to avert to her nightstand. Her eyes widened. The cord. She'd forgotten to put away the cord! Ahh…think Tohru, think! You need a distraction, that's it. A distraction!

"Uh..so, Kyo, did you have a nice day at school today?" She smiled nervously.

He looked up at her, ignoring the cord for a minute, "Um, yeah, I did. It was all right I guess, just like any other day."

He stopped and cleared his throat, "but uh, Tohru, there's something I wanted to ask you."

She blinked. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath, "Well, lately I've been talking to this girl online and she says her name is Tohru Honda, and that she lives with the Sohmas." He took a look at her and saw a confused face. He rushed on, "What I mean is, well, was I talking to you?"

Okay, she could either spill the beans right now, and have Kyo find out that yes, it was her he was talking to. Or she could go another way and she could continue talking to him online while growing closer together offline and maybe eventually she'd tell him.

She looked at him worriedly and then took a breath, "There's another me?"

Crap. He saw the look on her face and knew he had taken the wrong road. He shouldn't have asked her, she didn't need to know that there was another her out there. "Um...well, I don't know." He gave her a reassuring smile, "Maybe it's all a joke on me or something. Maybe someone's pretending to be you." Oh yeah, that'll make her feel 100%…

Her mind relaxed, Kyo thought it was someone else. She looked down. Is that what she wanted…? For Kyo to think that she was someone else…? She looked up at him, "Kyo…I don't think I feel so great still…"

He looked at her worriedly, "O-oh, okay. I'll just leave you alone then. Get some more rest, okay?" He stood up from her bed and walked to the door when the sound of his name from her lips stopped him. "Kyo…?"

He turned around and stood there, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

She could tell him right now. Right here. It was her. She was the one talking to him online. She was the one that was going to confess to him that she…

She looked down. "never mind, I'm sorry."

He noticed her look and closed the door and walked back over to her, "Tohru, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything." He was serious. This girl could tell him anything in the world and amazingly, he wouldn't mind hearing it. He wanted to make sure that she was happy. He wanted to listen to her talk to him about anything that was going on in her life. He wanted her to be open with him, like he wanted to be with her. Maybe he should just tell her right now. Right here and now. He could tell her that he loved her. Right here, while she was laying in her bed…sick….okay, maybe right now wouldn't be the best time to tell her. He looked to her and waited for her to answer him.

She looked down. She really did want to tell him. To tell him everything, "Kyo…" He looked up at her, "Yes?" She paused for a minute…and then she shook her head and smiled at him, "I'm fine, really. But I promise, if anything's wrong, I'll tell you. Okay?"

He looked to the floor and nodded. "Okay." Then he saw that cord again. It was leading from her phone jack into the top drawer of her nightstand. Did she keep a phone in there or something? "hey Tohru, what's this cord for?"

Her eyes widened. "W-what cord?"

He leaned down and picked it up, "This one here. What's it for?"

She looked nervous. Kyo had found the cord, and now he was actually touching the cord, and it led straight to her laptop. What was she going to do?? She opened her mouth to say something, but it wasn't her voice that came out.

"Kyo, do leave my little flower alone. She's not feeling well today." Shigure stood in the now open door.

Kyo dropped the cord and turned around to face Shigure, "Hey, shut up, we were talking you damn dog!"

Shigure walked into the room, noticing Tohru's relieved face. He winked at her when Kyo wasn't looking. She smiled at him thankfully.

"Now, now, Kyo. You may have been talking but my innocent flower needs her sleep."

"Oh! Shut up you pervert! Don't talk about her that way!"

"Ooh, Kyo's getting defensive over beautiful Tohru. How like a boy in love."

Kyo's face turned bright red, "Shut the hell up! I am not in love with her!"

Shigure smiled, "Oh, are you so sure of that? Well, if you're not, I know Yuki is. He'd be happy to know that he can finally make a move on Tohru now."

Kyo growled, "Okay, now you've gone too far you damn dog!"

"Oh? Too far? But I thought you didn't love Tohru?" Shigure asked innocently.

"I don't! Now shut up and let me outta here!" Kyo stormed out of her room with a red face. A slam was heard. Obviously, Kyo was now in his room.

Shigure smiled at the blushing Tohru and winked. Then he stepped out and ran into Yuki in the hallway.

"Oh, Yuki, did you overhear our little conversation?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just get out of my way, Shigure. I'd like to speak to Miss Honda." He walked past him and into Tohru's room.

Shigure stood alone in the hallway. "I thought it was a wonderful conversation too, Yuki. Thanks for taking this moment of your time to chat with me." He shook his head and walked downstairs, leaving the three upstairs.

Yuki walked into Tohru's room and gave her a soft smile.

She looked so adorable sitting there in her bed. Even if she was sick. If he had heard right, Kyo wasn't in love with Tohru. This ment that he could…maybe…ask her to be his girlfriend now. Because he was in love with her.

----------------------------------------------------

**Ooh! Yay! Writer's block is G-O-N-E! Woo! Praise the Lord! Anyway, there you go! Chapter 6 just for you guys! Keep those reviews comin'! Chapter 7 is on it's way! **

**Da-Chan: Look! It's updated! Don't kill me .o **

**Krenya-Alenak: Thanks, I'll change the rating then. I don't think it's suitable either, I wasn't even thinking of the rating when I posted the fic. hehe**

** Rahuru-Haru4ever: Your wish is my command! Thanks!**

** SabriLVSanime: Thanks! I'm impatient too hehe. But I've got ch. 7 in the making, so keep reviewing and you'll get them quicker! **

**Sodasgirl678: Thanks so much! I'm so happy you're telling your friends about it! That makes me so happy!! Thanks so much!! **

**FruitsBasketCase: ::hugs back:: Thanks! I know, don't you just hate it when you send a review…and nothing happens? Lol **

**GlassRose2000: Yay! You know now! Hehe, and chapter 7 is in the making! **

**Mochaaa: It's ended! Yay! Writer's Block has ceased! Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**HimitsuHikari: lol, sorry you were at the end? I don't know if you like it or not o.o But thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it! **

**Kai/Ray: Thanks! Ch. 7 in the making!**

** Crazy-Fruits-Basket-fan: Thanks! Wow, three at once. I could never…well, yeah, I could probably do that. Haha. But thanks to you and your sister for reviewing!**

** Aiko: lol, you're welcome, and thank you for reviewing! I loved reading it, it made me laugh hahaha. You know…everytime I type out your name I want to type "Akito" hehe. **

**I love Athrun: new chapter done! Well…now it's old. Lol, but I'm working on the newest!**

** Cheerful-Pinkstar: Thanks so much!! I'm glad you love it! **

**DarknessSweetheart2000: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're in suspense, that's the point! Hehe.**

** Evil-Pillow: I hope your questions got answered in the chapter! I'm so glad you liked it too, thanks so much! **

**Raine189: It's the only one you read?! Wow, I feel so honored! Hehe, thanks so much! **

**Cor-Chan: Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you like it, I think it's kinda cute too hehe **

**Chuichi: Thanks! Hehe, he does seem like he would make up something like that, doesn't he? **


	7. She loves me?

**Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry for not updating soon!! I haven't been in the mood to write lately but I'm writing now! Plus on top of that, I had to get ready for school and I went camping for like a week so I was away from any and all computers too. Damn writer's block got me again too! I'm just having one heck of a time writing this!**

Tohru looked up when she heard a knock on her door and then smiled at Yuki as he walked in.

"Oh, Hello Yuki."

He gave her one of those smiles that he only gave her, "Hello Miss Honda." He said to her as he walked in, leaving the door slightly ajar. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her on her bed, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled brightly, "Much better, really, you don't need to worry."

He looked down and took her hand in his, "Miss Honda...there's something I'd like to ask you..."

Kyou walked out of his room, his hand absent-mindly on his growling stomach. He felt a little hungry, and a snack wouldn't hurt. He made his way down the hall when he saw Yuki walk into Tohru's room, leaving the door open. He felt his anger level rise just a little at the thought of that damn rat in her room...

He walked over to the door, about the walk in when he saw them sitting there, her hand in his. What the hell...?

Tohru's eyes widened just slightly, what was Yuki doing...?

"Miss Honda..." he looked up at her, "For the longest time now I've...well, I've loved you deeply. I'd like to know if you'd give me the honor of being my girlfriend."

Kyou felt his hand ball up into a fist, what the hell did he think he was doing! Tohru didn't love Yuki! Couldn't that damn rat see!

Tohru looked up at him, stunned. Did Yuki..? Did he just ask her...? Why would he...He couldn't really...She looked confused,

"Yuki...are you joking?"

He looked a little taken aback, "No, Miss Honda, I'm serious."

She looked down and shook her head, "I can't, Yuki, I'm sorry." She looked up at him, "I love...someone else."

Kyou stood outside the door and watched. He felt his hopes rise, could it be him that she loved...?

Yuki nodded, "I thought so, Miss Honda." He looked at her and gave her a yuki-smile, "It's someone under this roof, isn't it?"

She blushed brightly and then looked down and nodded, "I-It is."

He looked down at the intricate design of her bed spread, "It's Kyou, isn't it?"

Kyou suddenly felt himself holding his breath and he quickly let it go, careful to stay quiet. He didn't want to spy, he hated spying, but he needed to know, he just had to...

She looked up quick as Yuki said his name and her face turned a tomato red, "I-It um..I-I mean, P-possib...uh...m-maybe..I mean..uh.."

He chuckled lightly, "Say no more, I know you do." He rose from the bed and kissed her softly on the cheek as a friend, "I won't tell him, but I hope you do soon Miss Honda."

He saw her nod, still with that bright blush on her face, and then he walked towards the door.

Kyou was speechless. Tohru...Tohru loved him...She...crap, Yuki was coming.

He quickly scrambeled towards his room and ran in, quickly shutting the door behind him. Out of breath, he sat down on his bed. It was all too good to be true, she loved him.

Then his thoughts turned to that "other" Tohru. He had to know who she was.

Yuki left Tohru's room and walked into his own. He sat down at a chair by a desk facing the window and he rested his head on his hand. Closing his eyes, he cried silently, tears streaming down his cheeks freely.

He loved her, he loved Tohru Honda. Yet, she loved Kyou and as much as Yuki loathed him, he wanted to see Tohru happy. There was nothing he wouldn't do to see her happy and if it meant letting her be with that stupid cat then so be it...

Tohru stood up and walked over to the door and closed it. She leaned against it. Yuki knew, and he didn't seem upset by it. She smiled, it made her happy. She didn't have to worry about Yuki's feelings for her now, he seemed like he almost wanted to help her.

She made sure the door was closed and walked over to her bed and sat back down. Taking her computer out she opened it and turned it on, signing onto her screen name, KyosKitten.

Kyou walked out of his room and downstairs to the computer, he needed to know who this girl was. He was going to finally ask her to meet him.

**Oh my goodness, I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated. The writer's block came back and I had no idea what to do! The next chapter might be the final one, or there might be one more after that. Yes, Confusion on the Internet is coming to an end soon, sorry. And I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short too, writer's block...It does that sort of thing.**

**Also, I'm sorry about all the lines dividing the character's. It was just really hard to jump from scene to scene and that was the only way I could think to do it.**

**Wow...a lot of apologizing! Well, you guys deserve it, again, I'm so sorry.**

**Nightfall2525: Thank you, but this is Kyou and Tohru.**

**Aiko: lol, I don't think Akito's just misunderstood either, I think he's just pure evil! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, sorry I took so long!**

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: Nope, she doesn't! But in this chapter he found out! Yay!**

**Sumi101: Well he didn't go back in the room, but I hoped you liked the turnout!**

**Cheerful-Pinkstar: Thanks! Sorry I took so long to update! I'm really sorry!**

**Krenya-Alenak: lol thank you! I love reading long reviews hehe, and I like Kyou's thoughts too!**

**FruitsBasketCase: Thanks for the long review! And sorry, but I guess writer's block comes more than just once in a lifetime hehe**

**I Love Athrun: New chapter coming right up**

**GirlWaterShaman: lol I love your reaction! Thanks!**

**GlassRose2000: Sorry! Had to!**

**Sodasgirl678: Sorry I took so long to write more, and that it wasn;t the best, but thanks so much for reviewing and reading!**

**FBGoldfish: Well thank you! I'm glad to know that you've been reading it!**

**Kai/Ray: Thanks! I will!**

**Darkness Sweetheart2000: Well, you got your wish, she said no hehe**

**Eun-Jung: Thanks!!**

**Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan: Yes, thank you very much!**

**SabriLVSanime: I'm so sorry, I had been writing it, but I didn't know where to go. Then I got your review and it made me really sad that I was disappointing my readers, so I tried so hard to get past my writer's block just for you guys!**

**Raine189: Sorry I took so long!! I'm sure you must be reading another fic by now!**

**Bjeveryday: lol thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Summrpnkprncess9: Thank you! I'm so glad you like it, it makes me happy hehe**

**Daine-Wildmage: lol don't die! I'm so sorry that I took so long! I'm so sorry!! Agh...I feel like I'm starting to sound like Ritsu with all these sorrys, it's driving me crazy! But thank you for reviewing, you've been a really loyal reader and you've reviewed every chapter, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting!**

**Kuro-Kairi: Thanks! I know, I feel sorry for them too ::tears::**

**Mochaaa: ooh, you made me SO mad when you changed it! It was such a good story and then you go and do something like that! Grr...your next fanfic better not be that way at all or I'm gonna be really upset. ::really likes your other fic though:: Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I'm so sorry that I took FOREVER!**

**Stacy16: Thanks! Sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**Echo Mind Reader: Thank you so much, I'm so sorry I didn't do such a good job on this chapter.**

**Da-Chan: WOW you just go on and on with the possibilities of what could happen! I should have read your review a lot more before I wrote this chapter, maybe I would have done better.**

**Rahuru-Haru4ever: Thanks for thinking it's good! Sorry I did a lousy chapter though the next one will be better**

**Countess Z. Pocky: lol thanks, I don't feel like dying today. I'm happy you haven't tracked me down to kill me yet. Thanks for reviewing though, and sorry I took forever**

**HimitsuHikari: I'm glad you finally got to find out! Keep reading!**

**Evil-pillow: Thank you for the thank you's lol, and sorry I took so long to update.**


	8. Meet Me

**Confusion On The Internet-Chapter 8!**

**Wow…I think 4 or 5 months is a very, very long time to have a writer's block. There were so many times I tried to open Word and start writing again, but the words and ideas just never came to me! I would personally like to thank FBGoldfish. If you hadn't of sent me that review, I don't think I would have ever updated this story. So, yeah, thanks so much!**

**Dis: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou walked downstairs to find Shigure sitting at the computer, typing away on a new story. Or maybe he was finishing an old one (AN: Like someone we all know XD). He shook his head, not caring. He walked into his story and put a hand on the back of the swively rolley chair. "Hey. Get off." Shigure tilted his head up to him, "Oh, Kyou, nice to see you too. I'm working on a story, you can have the computer to talk to your lover later." he smiled. Kyou's grip on the chair tightened, "Dammit! She's not my lover! I don't know who the hell she is!" He took a deep breath and glared at Shigure, "Now move!!" With his grip on the chair he flung it back, sending Shigure flying into the wall. He pulled out a stool and took a seat in front of the computer. He saved Shigure's work and signed onto his screen name: KittyCat Kyou.

-----

Shigure walked out of his study rubbing a sore spot on his head. Kyou must be getting confused by now. That was probably why he had been so rash, so that he could see if Tohru was online. He smiled and shook his head. Those two were obviously meant for each other. It was so hard not to see. If this was the only way that he was could get them together then he was going to do it. He walked into his disaster of a room and sat down on his bed, taking out a notebook and a pen as he jotted down the ideas he had been working on when he was on the computer.

-----

Kyou signed onto his screen name and his eyes quickly scanned his buddy list. His shoulders slumped and his eyes became downcast when he realized that she was, in fact, not online right now. He sighed and moved the mouse to click the close button

**KyosKitten Has Signed On**

And then he suddenly moved it away with excited eyes and a smile on his face. He moved the mouse over her screen name and double clicked, causing a Instant Messaging window to appear on his screen.

**KittyCat Kyou: Hey**

-----

Tohru laid on her bed as she scanned through her buddy list. She felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw that Kyou was online. She moved the mouse to click on his screen name to open an IM window but stopped when she saw that he had already Instant Messaged her. She smiled, feeling happy that he just wanted to talk to her.

-----

**KittyCat Kyou: Hey**

**KyosKitten: Hi! How are you? I'm so glad I'm talking to you, there was something that I'd been meaning to tell you.**

**KittyCar Kyou: R-really? There was something that I wanted to ask you, too.**

**KyosKitten: Oh! Well, you first.**

**KittyCat Kyou: Okay.**

-----

Kyou sat at the computer, his fingers lightly tapping the keys. He kept typing, then erasing. Typing, erasing. It was a terrible cycle that just would not end! He took a deep breath and finally just typed it all out.

-----

**KittyCat Kyou: Okay, well, um, Tohru…You-You're feeling better, right?**

**KyosKitten: yes, I feel fine. Kyou, I mean, uh, my Kyou, made me stay home today.**

-----

He felt his face flush.

-----

**KittyCat Kyou: Would you do me a favor?**

**KyosKitten: Sure, anything, Kyou.**

**KittyCat Kyou: Would you…Would you meet me tomorrow? It's a Saturday so…**

**-----**

Tohru stared at her laptop, her fingers lingering carefully over the thin keys. This was what it all came down to. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? To finally tell Kyou how much he meant to her, how much she adored him and loved him completely. This was what it all came down to …

-----

**KyosKitten: Where?**

-----

Kyou felt the warm air of the breath that he had been holding finally rush past his lips. She said yes. It had been driving him crazy. He needed to know that this was either his Tohru, or something really freaky was going on!

-----

**KittyCat Kyou: There's a park by the school, will you meet me there around 1?**

**KyosKitten: yes, I will. Be ready for a surprise.**

**KittyCat Kyou: Surprise?**

**KyosKitten: I have to go**

**KittyCat Kyou: Wait! Wasn't there uh, something you wanted to tell me?**

**KyosKitten: It can wait until tomorrow…I thought it would be better to tell you over the internet…but…I just can't anymore. Not now. It seems like such a terrible way to tell someone that you l-…oh, sorry. I'm rambling. I should go.**

**KittyCat Kyou: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then? 1:00 at the park?**

**KyosKitten: Yes. 1:00 at the park.**

**KyosKitten Has Signed Off**

**KittyCat Kyou Has Signed Off**

-----

Kyou pushed himself away from the computer after he shut it off.

Tomorrow was the big day. The day he would finally meet her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is! Confusion On The Internet Chapter 8! I'm sorry if it's kind of short. You know, I think my writing style may have changed some over these 4 or 5 months. Hmm…I'd say that's pretty dern interesting! Hah, well, anyway, tell me how you like it. I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting for so long.**


	9. Confessions Confessed

Okay, I know it's been A LONG TIME since I updated this but I think it's time to finally bring it to a close! The writing might be a little different, seeing as it's been a couple years and now I am…well a better writer (and majoring in English too haha). So…enjoy the final chapter of Confusion on the Internet!!

--

Tohru took a deep breath as she stood in front of the mirror. Why she was so worried about how she looked now was…silly. She saw Kyou everyday, every morning and night and now…Now she was nervous about how she looked.

_It's because I'm finally going to tell him the truth…_

She gave herself one last look in the mirror and smiled. This was it.

She turned and looked at the clock. It was 12:30, almost time to meet Kyou at the park. She felt the butterflies in her stomach last night but now she felt them even more. It almost made her dizzy! She walked over to her bed and took a seat, opening her laptop for one last peek online.

--

**KyosKitten Has Signed On**

**Kyou looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow. He took a deep breath and sent her a message**

**KittyCatKyou: Hey**

**KyosKitten: Oh! Kyou! Hello! :**

**KittyCatKyou: So…are you almost ready? Or...what?**

**KyosKitten: Oh, yes! I was just about to leave**

**KittyCatKyou: Oh. Okay. So…I know we are meeting at the park but to be more specific so we're not like…on opposite ends or nothing'…How about we meet on the bridge?**

**KyosKitten: Oh, that sounds perfect! Of course :**

Kyou took a glance at the bottom of the screen and saw that it was 12:36. He should probably be leaving…He didn't want to be late, and he seriously had to figure this whole thing out!!

**KittyCatKyou: Ok Tohru. I'm going to leave soon, so I'll…meet you there.**

**KyosKitten: Okay Kyou, I will see you soon :**

**KittyCatKyou Has Signed Off**

**KyosKitten Has Signed Off**

**--**

Tohru took a deep breath and shut her laptop. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do…She stood up and grabbed a light jacket and walked out into the hall where she nearly bumped into Yuki.

"Oh! Yuki, I'm so sorry! I almost made you…uh...Haha I'm sorry" She smiled

Yuki looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's quite all right Miss Honda. Where are you running off to today?"

Tohru looked down, "Well…Yuki I decided that I am going to tell Kyou how I feel…and the whole truth behind the internet as well." She looked back up with a blush.

Yuki smiled at her, somewhat sad but happy too, "Miss Honda, that's wonderful. I'm sure he will understand…Of course that stupid cat thought there was some sort of parallel universe so you never know."

Tohru laughed lightly and Yuki smiled and let out a small laugh as well

**--**

Kyou nearly stepped out of his room when he heard the laughter from the hall. He peeked out and saw Yuki and Tohru laughing, and a blush on her face. His heart dropped and he felt the anxiety swell. Could she have…changed her mind?

He straightened and took a deep breath before walking out into the hall. He noticed Tohru look at him, surprised almost and shocked. He walked over to the two, "Hey.."

Tohru looked up at him, her heart skipping a beat causing her to stammer, "O-oh Kyou! Hello!" She smiled at him.

He blushed lightly, "I-I'm going out. So…I'll see ya later or whatever.." He moved past them and stopped when he heard her call out to him.

"Kyou, wait. I need to go out too. Can I walk with you? T-That is if I'm not too much of a burden."

He turned and looked at her, pausing for a moment. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her along, "C'mon dummy, haven't I told ya before to stop thinking like that!"

She looked up and smiled brightly, and gave a glance back at Yuki as she was pulled away by Kyou. Yuki watched them go and smiled. Even though his heart was breaking, her's would soon be whole.

**--**

The walk to the park seemed like it was taking forever! Tohru looked up at Kyou. He glanced down at her. They both turned away, blushing.

"S-so where are you goin'?"

She looked towards the ground, "Well…I have to…" She paused for a moment…Nodding to herself, she decided it was the right thing to do. "I have to meet somebody."

His feet stopped moving. Tohru turned back to look at him.

"Y-You're meeting someone? Where? Why? Who?" He was shocked. This couldn't really be…It couldn't be true, could it?

"W-Well…Kyou-Kun I have to…Um….That is…" She looked down. This was going to be so difficult!!

"Tohru…Are you going to the park..?" He looked at her with a very serious face, slightly confused.

She looked up at him, "Kyou I…That is…" she looked down and nodded. "Yes…I am going to the park."

His head was definitely hurting. Suddenly his eyes widened. The cord in her room…It must've been for a laptop…!!

"Tohru. What did Shigure get you for your birthday?"

She looked up at him, "H-He got me a…laptop."

"S-So this whole time! I've been talking to you this whole time! Tohru, why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" He looked at her, something in his eyes…

She took a step towards him, "Kyou…I was scared. I thought if I told you online it would be easier but…I've come to realize that it would have been wrong."

He looked at her confused, what was she talking about? Tell him what? "Tohru, what are you talking about?"

She moved towards him slightly, "Kyou…For a very long time I've been feeling…"

He moved closer to her slowly. She did love him…She had to…Otherwise it wouldn't be so difficult for her to get it out. He looked up towards the sky, realization finally dawning on him. She was scared…The internet would have been the perfect way…He shook his head and looked back down, his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

She looked very worried. "K-Kyou! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad. I just…Oh even now I don't know how I should say it. I'm so sorry Ky-"

"Tohru."

She looked at him, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Tohru…heh…" He shook his head, the smile still on his lips. "Don't you realize it..?"

She looked confused, very…very confused.

"Tohru.." He took her hand in his and pulled her as close as she could get to him without transforming, "Sweet…Beautiful Tohru.."

Her eyes widened and her face turned rosy red. Did he actually just say that to her?

He leaned close to her, his lips lingering near her ear, "Tohru…" He whispered softly to her, "Don't you realize that I love you..?"

She gasped and pulled back to look at him, "Y-You do?" Her heart was pounding, "Kyou…You're not mad at me? I feel terrible for deceiving you like that.." She looked down..

He lifted her chin with his fingers, tilting her face upwards towards his, "Tohru…I get it…It's not an easy thing to try to tell someone you love them…Which might be why you haven't said it yet…" He smiled at her and her eyes widened,

"Oh! K-kyou I…I love you too. I love you Kyou!" She smiled at him and he brought her face towards his. Their lips touched lightly, a sweet delicate kiss before pulling away, the two blushing like mad.

He had the biggest grin on his face. This was…insane. Unrealistic. All that stupid crap about the…Oh dang. As the two held hands, walking back to the house he kissed her cheek softly, "Y-You know I was just kidding about all that twilight zone crap right?"

She laughed and nodded her head as the two walked back to the house, confessions finally confessed.

--

There is it! The end of Confusion on the Internet. Hope you all liked it :

Please review :

KyosKitten signing off!! :


End file.
